Remembering Tomorrow
by TNM-Writer
Summary: You know, the least he could do was tell her if she and he knew each other. Not kiss. Was that a little too much to ask for? JacobxOC, up for takers. T for cussing that might or might not have happened, can't remember.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure if this is going to get up or not. It's been months since I've last done anything on the sight, and I bet everyone is pissed at me for that. Anyways.**

**This story came to live in my mind when I thought; what if Jacob had imprinted on someone before Renesmee? Obviously, I needed to figure out when. I wrote three pages of a story where it happened right before he talked to Bella at her wedding; I wrote a paragraph where it happened right after he became a wolf; and now, this is the one that stuck with me. It happens in Breaking Dawn, Chapter 17. You know, when Jacob finds out that Edward loves Fetus!Renesmee after reading her thoughts, and Edward gives him the keys to his Aston Martin Vanquisher? (I want that car) And he goes to the Seattle park, and tries to Imprint on random girls? YEAH THAT PART.**

**Anyways, I'm not explaining my OC at all until I get to the part in the story (if) or when people guess (if that happens, then I'll PM them to tell them if they're right or not) about her. I'm trying to make her realistic, thank you very much.**

_**CHAPTER ONE – ASSHOLE PARKING ALERT**_

Waking up in a park with no memories, no bump on the head or wounds to show any kind of struggle that might lead to memory loss freaked me out. I wasn't in pajamas or anything, either; I had on jean shorts, with frayed edges that looked like they'd seen better days, a simple oversized white shirt, bra and underwear, (I would be scared if I _didn't_ have those two) a beanie over my hair, which was short, I think, and no shoes. I checked my pockets, but there was no sign of identification. I didn't know my name, my age, my family, or anything really. Especially how I got here, or if I was kidnapped, and where my shoes were.

I was in a park, and since there was still morning dew on the ground and the sun had yet to come out, (which led to me shivering; I got the sense I wasn't good with cold) there were no people around. Was I in a country that I spoke the language of? What language did I speak?

_English_, the thought hit me, as if it were obvious. _Whoa. Creepy._

I went into one of the public bathrooms, nose wrinkling in disgust as my bare feet touched the floor of it. Gross. I looked into the mirror. The girl in my reflection was eerily unfamiliar, yet somehow _me_. I'd looked to be about 5'5", with one of those faces that you couldn't tell the age of. Maximum age, though, would be nineteen; minimum was thirteen. I took off the beanie, and examined my hair, the light caramel colored bob reaching an inch below my chin and framing my face with a curve. Plain hazel eyes, narrow in shape. A large nose, lips that looked odd on my rough jawline, and a forehead hid by bangs.

None of it was familiar. I banged a clenched fist against the wall, tears of frustration welling up in my eyes as my face grew embarrassingly red with anger and sorrow; my nose felt stuffed of cotton and a lump in my throat made it hard to breath. I was not pretty when I cried, and cry I did, sobbing and getting out strangled pleas to no one to help me. I cursed God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit, even Satan for doing this to me.

After my little episode, which was evident on my tear stained face, stuffy nose and red, itchy eyes, I realized that I needed to pee very badly. As I relieved myself, to my horror, I found that I was on my period, and my panties were already stained somewhat. I groaned loudly and banged my head against the stall, and had to use toilet paper as a makeshift tampon, and pad to be safe.

By the time I left the bathroom again, the sun was up, the air was warmer – but still not enough to stop my shivering – and there were kids running around the park. Maybe I would recognize someone here, or more likely someone else would recognize me. Placing my beanie back on my head loosely, I sat on a bench, and started to people watch.

Fruitless watching and hoping, the odd people that asked me if everything was alright (there was a really kind old couple who even offered to help me, but I just smiled and said I was fine; I had no interest in people I didn't 'know' or felt connected to). And then a fancy silver car that made me want to drool drove into the lot, parking in both of the handicap zones.

_Asshole Parking Alert_, I thought instantaneously, a mad grin on my face, before it faded to a confused look.

Why had that come to mind? Maybe I knew the driver. I watched, as a tall man (could be a teen, though; he was 6'7", a height that towered over everyone) stepped out. He had on loose shorts, sneakers, and a shirt that had seen better days. His russet skin was very beautiful, though I doubt anyone would ever tell him that with those muscles and size, and he had cropped ebony hair. Taking in the details of his face, I saw that he looked slightly exotic, wild even, and very handsome.

He was a guy that I felt I would just lean against for hours, playing with his hair. The idea of romance, though, was out of the question. Who knew how old I was?! I wasn't letting a pedophile near me. Not to mention it didn't hold any appeal to me for some reason.

What hit me, though, was the strong sense of déjà vu that fit in my chest as I watched him walk around the park. I knew him, from where I didn't know or how, but I _knew_ him! He was just walking around, staring intently at girls as he did. I was in a little corner, darkened and off the path, so he didn't see me.

_What if he's looking for me?_ My mind whispered excitedly.

Unable to control myself, I leapt off the bench and strode to him in long strides, my bangs wiping back at the force of the air I parted in my path. I was behind the tall guy in no time, tapping his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I speak with you?" I had found that when talking with people, despite the very young and childish sound that was my voice, I was unfailing polite, to the point where I would have to think consciously about my decision to be rude, and then wouldn't do it.

He turned around, and dark brown eyes locked with my hazel ones, and he froze. I raised and eyebrow, but continued on.

"I woke up here his morning without any knowledge of my past," I began, hooking my arms together behind me, "I've been trying to see if I remember anything, and you seem familiar. Is there any chance that we know each other?"

Instead of answering, he kissed me.

**((()))**

**I'm **_**so**_** leaving it off here. MWAHAHAA! **

**REVIEWS ARE MY SOUL. I CRY WITHOUT THEM.**

**MUST READ! EDIT 7/21/13: I wrote this a few days ago and have given up on it. I'm putting it out here, for anyone who wants to take it, but they HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT. Thats all I ask. I haven't been able to upload anything for months because my computer is a bitch and stopped letting me click the categories part of creating a New Story, or upload chapters to an exsisting story. I'm using my sister's tiny, old acer laptop that I keep needing to check the keyboard since it's so tiny to write and post this. Welcome me back to the world of uploading! Whoo! ANYWAYS, this is abandoned, have fun with it, whoo. Bye.**

**ONCE AGAIN. REVIEW EVEN IF I'M NOT FINISHING IT. **


End file.
